


Don't Waste My Time (Finish What You Started)

by MichelleWrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, dumb space gays being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleWrites/pseuds/MichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is chatting up some humanoid alien babe (surprise surprise) and quite honestly it's getting to be time consuming. Keith decides to put a stop to it, getting Lance worked up in more ways than he initially planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Waste My Time (Finish What You Started)

Summary: Lance is chatting up some humanoid alien babe (surprise surprise) and quite honestly it's getting to be time consuming. Keith decides to put a stop to it, getting Lance worked up in more ways than he initially planned. 

\--------------

They were on some dull 'mission' on some tiny red little planet. Not an important one. As a matter of fact, as Keith checked things off the list of items that they were supposed to retrieve from this place he grew more and more suspicious that this was just an elaborate shopping spree they were running for Coran.

How long had they been in this store? On this planet? Keith could not remember for the life of him. All Keith knew was that he couldn't go back without Lance, who was currently oh so very very engaged in making an idiot of himself in front of some humanoid space girl. The worst part of all this was that this green alien actually seemed like she was enjoying watching Lance, rather than giving him the deadpan face and eyes glazed over look he was used to seeing most girls give him. It had been at least half an hour and Keith was growing less patient every second. They had to leave. Soon. Now. 

What did Lance think he was doing wasting their time like this? Keith's chest felt tight in a weird way and that made him even angrier. Lance was an idiot. He thought they where rivals still and honestly, it was an act that got a little old. Still, Keith couldn't deny the fact that Lance drove him up the wall. The hothead often had to wonder sometimes where all their tension was really coming from, and it made him blush. Keith was no idiot. He figured that if Lance had been thinking about him all that time after he had gotten expelled, Lance definitely must have had something else going on. 

The worst part of all this was, that it sort of upset Keith. The way Lance was actually succeeding for once. The way his dumb face smiled in such a cute way like that at a total stranger. The way this stranger was completely putty in his hands. Keith wanted to go home. Enough was enough. 

Keith, ever the blunt one, approached Lance firmly and interrupted him. 

"We should leave in this century Lance" Keith said, cutting off whatever half assed pick up line Lance was about to use. 

Lance paused and sneered at him, suddenly forgetting anything he was about to say. Probably forgetting the girl he was talking to. Too caught up in processing a good retaliation to use against his 'rival'. 

"No way KEITH, we're not in any rush right now. Take your mullet and your attitude elsewhere!" 

Keith's eyes narrowed but he did not move, and there was a quiet pause between the three of them. The alien girl looked between the two of them in confusion. Growing seemingly more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

An idea comes to mind, a wonderful,terrible, awful idea. Keith bit down a smirk. "Are you flirting with her?" He asked, suddenly seeming completely appalled. 

Lance's expression dropped into one of confusion "uhhh duh, dude." 

In about two steps and a small dramatic leap, Lance suddenly found himself in Keith's tight embrace. The slightly shorter man was holding him and shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry we fought Lance but please don't do this to me, don't do this to us. Come back to me, baby" 

Not only did Lance look horrified, his face became a darker shade of red than Keith's jacket. 

"Dude!? Keith- what are you!?" Lance sputtered for several seconds. The alien girl looked shocked, taking a couple steps away from the pair. 

Suddenly she found the words to express her shock and understanding. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "I'm incredibly sorry I didn't mean to- I mean - I would never and and I didn't know! I don't want to get in between you two! I'm so sorry!" 

Lance tried to shove Keith off of him. "No wait don't listen to him this isn't what you think I-" 

Keith grabbed the collar of Lance's jacket and forced him down a couple inches, meeting him in a rough close mouthed kiss. 

The girl ran away. 

Lance knew he should be angry, and he was. But Keith's lips were softer than he had imagined. Not that Lance had been imagining Keith's lips. No! Never. Except for maybe that one time or well maybe a few times, but Lance insisted he could pass that off as morbid curiosity. And- wait why were they still kissing? Lance tore away from Keith suddenly in horror. 

The boys stared at each other for a long moment, breathing hard. Keith looked sort of embarrassed, yet pretty smug about what he had done. Lance was blushing to high heaven, not moving away or looking away from Keith as they shared a long tense moment in the aftermath of what had just happened. 

"Well I hope you're happy. You drove away the cutest person to give me the time of day in months." Lance pouted. 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Well hopefully you've learned your lesson. Don't waste my time and don't make fun of my hair" 

"Well!" Lance scoffed "I don't think I did learn my lesson!" 

"Wait what" 

Lance has a weird look in his eyes, like he's nervous and maybe a little angry but something else too, something darker. One of Keith's favorite things about Lance was his eyes. They absolutely made his expressive face so much deeper, so much kinder. But right now Lance kind of just looks like he wanted to...eat him.

"What I'm getting at here, mullet boy, is that it looks like we're not about to leave after all because you-" he pokes Keith's nose "And I are absolutely finishing what you started" he tells him. Clearly trying to look casual and cocky but with a poorly hidden layer of uncertainty, of fear of rejection. Lance's eyes go back and forth between Keith's eyes and lips. Neither make a move for a moment, both waiting for the other to initiate or say something more. 

Finally Keith leans up and whispers "You waiting for something, cargo pilot?" 

And just like that Lance is pressing his lips to Keith's in a determined fashion. After that it's fast and easier and Keith is biting Lance's neck and Lance grabs Keith's hips and they both groan like its the hottest thing in the universe. Keith eventually finds himself pressed up against a wall with Lance between his legs and Lances tongue in his mouth and Lance's hands on his ass and it's all so much -until an employee catches them and they are quickly not only asked to leave but escorted out. 

They walked hand in hand back to their lions. Both still a little embarrassed and still a little turned on. 

"Sooooo-" Lance drawls, "Did you want to um..." 

"No. I'm not letting you touch me in your lion and I'm definitely not fooling around in Red." Keith interrupted bluntly. 

"That's not what I was gonna say!! Stop smirking like that! It's not!" 

\--

They get back to the castle eventually and Coran complains that they took forever and missed a couple items. Allura tells them that she might have to send them back to that store tomorrow. 

"Sorry," Keith starts sounding not sorry at all, "But I don't think we're allowed in there anymore." 

Allura gave them both an exasperated look, "Very well" she sighed and walked away. Not really caring about why they must have gotten into a fist fight or a shouting match or whatever they had done to get banned whilst on an errand run on another planet. Surely some day they'd find some way to bond. 

Keith and Lance watched Allura leave the room in silence. Their was a passing moment in which both was ready to see what the other had to say, but neither knew quite how to say it. Keith found the words first. 

"So," Keith turned to Lance. "Are you going to waste my time or are you going to finish what you started?" 

Lance smiles and leans in to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I wrote it at 2am and I've just got a lot of Voltron feelings. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
